Breathe Again
by Shades of amber
Summary: She had gotten her closure. But in the end, she couldn't stay away from him. StefanElena -complete-


Her eyes widened as she saw him standing there.

She swallowed fearfully. She knew now he was not _her _Stefan.

Definitely not.

He had that predatory look across his face. She was struggling: There was nowhere to go!

Suddenly she lost her footing, and felt herself ready to fall from the high-up bleachers.

"Ohh!" she yelled out instinctively. Before she hit the ground, she suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her.

Saving her from a nasty fall.

She breathed out heavily and looked up at him. She saw a familiar spar in his eyes.

He wasn't completely gone.

She swallowed, "why did you do that?"

He set her down, and made sure she was standing correctly on the ground. "I'm suppose to protect you," he replied robotically.

"But why not let me fall and just watch me suffer! I thought that's what rippers like: To watch people suffer?" Elena demanded sarcastically. He ripped his hand away from her arm.

She shivered from the loss of warmth.

"I saved you, why do you have to question it? Just thank me and forget about it!" He spat out sharply. She winced from the intensity of his voice. "I just wanted to know," she replied meekly.

Realization hit her.

She was in love with a monster. She backed up a few steps and stared up at him. "You feel nothing at all? Not one single emotion?" Elena asked lowly. She averted her eyes downward nervously.

She heard the audible gulp coming from him.

She peeked up at him, and saw his face twisting and contorting with emotions. He swallowed and quickly composed himself.

"Because. Though you may have turned it off, and embraced your true nature. I still love you," Elena said genuinely.

His eyes widened. "HOW? How could you love some monster like me!" he demanded incredulous.

Elena swallowed the lump lodged in her throat, so she'd be able to speak.

"I don't know," she practically sobbed out. Her hands came up to cover her face in shame. "I just do," she looked up at him through her tears. He swallowed once again, and Elena noticed a shudder pass through him.

"I can't do this Elena, you know that!" he reminded her. Elena felt some part go off. "I'M NOT ASKING FOR ANYTHING OK! I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING DAMON AND EASILY SHOWING IT! I'm sorry I practically betrayed you, right in front of you. I'm sorry for everything… But I'm not sorry for loving you," Elena said uncontrollably.

His eyes widened.

"You're not suppose to be involved with either of us Elena. Because we will ruin you. If you decide to be with Damon. Than that'll be your demise. So hope you enjoy," it didn't make sense when vocalized.

But Elena easily understood.

She nodded ok.

"But hey. Maybe if you turn and things don't go well with you and Damon. You can find me," he said optimistically.

"Ok," Elena said easily.

"Goodbye," and with that being said.

He was gone.

Elena felt she got closure. Finally.

* * *

><p><em>Years later. Elena had turned for Damon. But she kept Stefan's earlier words in mind. <em>

_And after a while, she had to agree. Damon and her had gone their separate ways after a good agreement with eachother, to stay in touch._

_Elena went to Maine, following her instincts to go there. _

_One night at a bar, she realized her instincts were right. _

_She saw him right there at the opposite end of the bar, downing bourbon like it was water. _

_She gathered her courage, and came up behind him. _

_He turned to her, and his eyes widened. In turn, she smirked at his reaction. "You said I could find you," Elena reminded with a genuine smile. _

_Suddenly he snapped up quickly, so they were now at the same level. _

_He yanked her lips onto his roughly. She moaned and kissed him back excitedly. _

_Finally. She was home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't judge me please. I just had to write this, after seeing the preview for next week's new episode. So yeah, hope I won't get a lot of hate or anything like that. Because honestly, I ship both Delena and Stelena. And guess what else….. I ship Elena with just about anybody on the show! :D<strong>_

_**Song: Calls me home by Shannon LaBrie **_


End file.
